Glittering Empires - Cats
Cats Cats are a race of small felines that originated on earth. Until the reemergence of Magic, cats were simple animals, domesticated by humanity. Cats grew sapience when magic reentered the earth and have since integrated into human society. Cats are rare to be found in political positions, however the French Republic under the aristocratic rule of President Fluffles IX is fully controlled by cat politicians and an entrenched Cat aristocracy. The Chinese Communist Party, although under the leadership of a cat (Chairman Meow) still has many humans in high positions. Stat Upgrades and Abilities (Cats) Cats get -5 to strength and they cannot use shields, wear heavy armour or use heavy Weapons. Cats get +2 Agility and proficiency in Agility saving throws and Acrobatics. Cats get proficiency in Charm Saving throws and in Persuasion. Feline Persuasion is an ability that is available from 1st level for cats, this ability gives advantage on persuasion rolls against intelligent foes if the cat is able to nuzzle the target of persuasion. Phenotype (Cat) Cats come in many different colours of fur. Ginger, Grey, White, Brown, Blonde often with splotches of multiple colours, It should be noted that although cats can have blotches of black fur, fully black cats are instead classified as Midnight Stalkers (See the Sub-species Section). The eyes of cats can be grey, brown, blue, green, red or yellow/orange. Cats weight between 4 and 5 kg. The average height of a cat is 23 - 25 cm and the average length is 30 cm. Languages All cats speak Feline, the ancestral language of their kind, PC's of this race also start with two other languages. This is the same for Midnight Stalkers and Lions. Subspecies The Cat race has Two sub-races that can be chosen as alternatives to regular cats. The mysterious Midnight stalkers and the massive Lions. Lions Lions are massive cats. They became sapient at the same time as other Felines however very few have integrated into human society with most forming tribal communities in uninhabited regions of the African savanna. Lions were never domesticated before their rise above animal-hood and as such do not share any bonds with humanity, in fact many humans fear Lions. Stat Upgrades and Abilities (Lions) The immense strength of Lions is represented by a +2 to strength. Lions get proficiency in Strength Saving rolls. Unlike Cats, Lions can wield use Shields, heavy weapons and wear Heavy armour. The Ability "Hunter's Roar" can be used twice between each long rest, when used, the Lion lets out a terrifyingly loud roar. Enemies and neutral NPCs in hearing distance of the roar are forced to roll a resilience saving throw, if the enemy rolls below 10 + the Lion's Terror skill then the enemy will cower in fear, stopping them from making any actions next turn. If a neutral NPC is affected, any terror or persuasion rolls against that NPC from any member of the party are given advantage. Hunter's Roar is available from 1st level, however from 5th level any affected enemy takes 1d4 damage. Phenotype (Lions) All Lions look rather similar, golden fur (Although it can be white, brown or even black in very rare circumstances), a glorious mane around the neck (Males only) and yellow or brown eyes. Lions are between 160 and 200 cm long and 1.2 m tall, they weigh anything between 90 - 170 kg. Midnight Stalkers Completely Black cats can be born from completely normal cat parents and there is never more than one ever born in a litter. These black cats are often abandoned by superstitious parents, often left to die or be raised by another cat or member of a different species entirely. Midnight stalkers are very talented in magic, however this does not help public perception that they get this power from evil spirits. This misconception is very common among the uneducated and often leads to the death of the Midnight Stalker that the hands of angry and superstitious proles. Skill Upgrades and Abilities Midnight Stalkers get a +2 to enchantment and agility but they also have -6 added to their strength. They also get proficiency in stealth and acrobatics skills as well as in Enchantment and Agility saving throws Midnight stalkers can not use heavy weapons, heavy armour or shields. The ability "Green Eyed Sight" allows the midnight stalker to see spirits and even Death himself. Green Eyed Sight is passive and also is available from level 1, at level 6 this ability also allows the PC talk to the spirits (Death can choose to talk with anyone he wishes regardless however). Phenotype All midnight stalkers are completely black with bright green or purple eyes. Midnight stalkers are the same proportions as regular cats, although the tend towards be a bit smaller.